There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
During the fabrication of photovoltaics devices undesirable and detrimental defects are sometimes formed. These defects sometimes extend through one or more of the layers of the photovoltaic device. When an electrode layer is applied to the photovoltaic device being formed, an electrical contact can be created between the metal electrode and the transparent electrode. This undesired electrical contact that occurs due to the presence of the defect is often referred to as a “shunt”, a “pin hole” or a “weak diode”. The presence of defects decreases or destroys the photovoltaic properties of the photovoltaic device.
In addition, in the fabrication of certain photovoltaics, a scribe line is formed through at least a portion of an outer layer thereof. It is sometimes desirable to fill in at least portions of the scribe line in order to prevent or minimize any undesired electric contact through such scribe lines.
There is a need for a method to reduce the detrimental effects of defects that cause undesirable electrical contact in photovoltaic devices and/or to fill in specific portions of the scribe lines in the photovoltaic devices.